drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Aidan Kajima
Email: wolfbrother@snet.net Description Eye Color: Near Black Hair Color: Black Height: 6'5" Weight: 200 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Kandor Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Bastard Sword Secondary Weapon: Composite Bow Tertiary Weapon: History Aidan had just turned 17 when his father decided that he would join up with that crazy prophet. Before that his father had been an honorable man serving as a Bladesman in the Kandori army. He was grooming Aidan to serve as well, training him to the best of his ability since his fifteenth naming day. Then the news came from the south that the Dragon had been reborn, and his father claimed to have seen a vision in the sky of the Dragon fighting the Dark one. It was for that reason that Hosuro moved his family south, to join with those who had given themselves over to the Dragon. It was nothing that even he expected. When they arrived they found that the most dirty and vile of men and women were part of this group, and their radical ideas as to what they thought those who were sworn where to live like appalled him. They were to have no earthly possessions and were stripped of any that they could find. Aidan still bore the scar when one of them ripped the earring from his ear. His father watched the whole thing, convinced that this was the right thing to do. His mother tried to talk sense into him during the weeks that followed. She was killed in a skirmish with one of the Children of the Light soon after. Aidan had his suspicions about that arrow that found its way through her back. Over the course of the year Aidan had seen horrible atrocities committed in the name of the Dragon, many by his own father. How had he changed from the honorable, trustworthy man he had been, into the unwashed and unclean demon he had become? It was the prophet?s fault; he had to be a Darkfriend .He had to be! Now his father was one too. Aidan felt sick to his stomach. Unable to approach his father and having no one to trust, Aidan decided that it was time to leave. He began to plan his escape making all of the necessary preparations. His father was leading another raid on a town that refused to swear fealty to the Dragon. He would leave then. Grabbing the things he had hidden, he started down the road to join up with the refugees fleeing the area. It was dark; he could not be sure what exactly had happened. He heard footsteps behind him and turned just in time to feel his father?s knife slide down his face. Struggling, the knife plunged into his shoulder and he screamed, ?Father!? It was no use. Hosuro?s eyes had that tint of madness in them, the same when he was watching the non-believers hung, or burned. Leaving the knife in his shoulder Hosuro pulled another knife from under his sleeve, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. ?Why will you not follow what you know his right my son? I have tried to be patient, tried to show you the error of your ways, but you will not listen.? The tears were streaming down his face now, but his voice was cold and distant. That madness never left his eyes either. Drawing the knife back over his head, he whispered in a feverish tone, ?Know now that there can be no loyalty to anyone or thing than the Lord Dragon!? Aidan screamed as the knife came toward him. It seemed like a lifetime, he new it had taken only an instant, but things happened in slow motion. The knife was headed straight for his head, and then his father was lying on top of him, his head bleeding heavily. Someone pulled his father off of him, he didn?t see who. The last thing he remembered was being carried. When he finally awoke his shoulder was wrapped up and he was in the back of a wagon. Sitting up he saw a man riding next to the wagon. His cloak seemed to make part of him disappear into the background behind him. That night they had talked, his name was Andular and he was a Warder. Andular told him he had not killed his father, he never killed unless he had to. His wounds were treated to the best of his ability, but he would need to be healed by an Aes Sedai if he ever wanted to use his arm again. Aidan nodded his consent. On the journey to Tar Valon they talked of Warders and the life that they lead. It was very appealing to Aidan. It was very close to the way he was being brought up before the prophet had destroyed his family. He had no where to go and had no direction. Sensing his discontent Andular asked him what he thought of becoming a Warder. It was a hard life, but one of purpose and honor. Aidan thought for awhile as he stared at his father?s knife. He would become a Warder to protect those who needed it. Then maybe one day, he would be able to give this back to his father. Aidan tucked the knife into his coat and joined Andular by the fire. ?Andular,? he began. ?I want to be a Warder. What do I need to do?? Smiling, Andular began to tell him exactly what he was to expect. Category:WS 8 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios